The Robbery / Javert's Intervention
The Robbery / Javer'ts Intervention '''est une des chansons introduit dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables: The Musical. Paroles assemblant son gang. '''THENARDIER : Everyone here, you know your place Brujon, Babet, Claqusous You, Montparnasse, watch for the law With Éponine, take care. You turn on the tears No mistakes, my dears MADAME THENARDIER : These bloody students on our street Here they come slumming once again Our Éponine would kiss their feet She never had a scrap of brain MARIUS : Hey Éponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about. EPONINE : Here, you can always catch me in. MARIUS : Mind the police don't catch you out! saisit les livres de Marius. EPONINE : Here, whatcher doing with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks I know a lot of things I do! MARIUS : Poor Éponine, the things you know You wouldn't find in books like these. EPONINE : I like the way you grow your hair. MARIUS : I like the way you always tease. EPONINE : elle-même Little he knows! Little he sees! Valjean arrive avec Cosette. MADAME THENARDIER : Eponine Here's the old boy. Stay on the job And watch out for the law. EPONINE : Marius Stay out of this. MARIUS :'' But Éponine... '''EPONINE : You'll be in trouble here It's not your concern You'll be in the clear voit Jean Valjean. MARIUS : Who is that man? EPONINE : Extinction Leave me alone! MARIUS : Why is he here? Hey, Éponine! commence à courir après elle, et se heurte sur Cosette. Éponine voit cela. I didn't see you there, forgive me. THENARIDER : Please M'sieur, come this way Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget You're the bastard that borrowed Cosette! saisit Jean Valjean et déchire sa chemise, révélant le nombre sur sa poitrine. Son gang garde Valjean. Marius protège Cosette. JEAN VALJEAN : What is this? Are you mad? No, M'sieur, you don't know what you do! THENARDIER : You know me, you know me. I'm a con, just like you. EPONINE : It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert! arrive et le combat cesse. Jean Valjean s'approche et cherche Cosette, qui est avec Marius. JAVERT : Another brawl in the square Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert! M'sieur, the streets are not safe, But let these vermin beware We'll see that justice is done! Look upon this fine collection Crawled from underneath a stone This swarm of worms and maggots Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here I know his name and his trade And on your witness, M'sieur, We'll see him suitably paid. et Cosette ont disparu. But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth did he run? THENARDIER : You will have a job to catch him He's the one you should arrest No more bourgeois when you scratch him Than that brand upon his chest! JAVERT : Could it be he's some old jailbird That the tide now washes in Heard my name and started running Had the brand upon his skin And the girl who stood beside him When I turned they both had gone Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean? THENARDIER : In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, It was me who told you so! JAVERT : Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business Clear this garbage off the street! en:The Roberry / Javert's Intervention Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons anglaises